1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a transfer film, a method of manufacturing the same, a transfer method and a three-dimensional (3D) structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transfer film having a substrate with a three-dimensional pattern, a method of manufacturing the same, a transfer method and a three-dimensional structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, thermal transfer technology is widely applied to fabrication process of goods, such as patterns or labels. Thermal transfer film is frequently utilized in the thermal transfer technology so as to thermal transfer an ink layer on a surface of products. After the thermal transfer, since the ink layer thermally transferred on the products directly contacts with the external environment, the ink layer is prone to be damaged, e.g. scratched. Accordingly, it is needed to manually spray-coat a protection layer on the ink layer, so as to protect the ink layer. The step of manually spray-coating the protection layer, however, raises the labor cost and the fabrication time, and causes the surface of the products with three-dimensional pattern (e.g. the surface of the products provided with the ink layer with the three-dimensional pattern) to be planarized, thereby disadvantageous to a development of the thermal transfer technology.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a product utilizing a conventional thermal transfer technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the step of manually spray-coating a protection layer 110 enables the protection layer 110 to fill up a three-dimensional pattern 122 of an ink layer 120. A surface 112 of a product 100 is therefore turned into almost a plane after spray coating the protection layer 110, such that the surface 112 of the product 100 loses a tactile perception of three-dimensional pattern 122 of the ink layer 120.